


Unwelcomed Thoughts

by Parkkrys



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, Stranded, Unhealthy Sleeping Habits, cause why not?, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: “Is there any peace talks happening?” Rex asked quietly, they both knew he already knew the answer to his question. This was Rex's way to let him vent off his suppressed anger that he never let lose. It made him love the Captain even more.“Of course not! Nobody is doing a blasted thing about it, just letting it happen. The Chancellor might even see this war as a game, sometimes I wonder if he even uses it to get what he wants as if he was the secret Sith Lord.”“Is he?”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Unwelcomed Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> First thing's first. First fic in this fandom and I wrote it at 2 in the morning so I apologize for any grammar errors!
> 
> Also yes, this was posted up on my Tumblr (Parkkrys, come say hi if you wish!) and later decided to post it up on here the other night because why not?? 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy.

Out of everything that could have happened, he wasn’t expecting this. After his recent battle with General Grievous he was sore, exhausted and wasn’t very steady in his balance. He could vaguely remember Captain Rex pulling him aboard one of the birds before they took off, only for that bird to be knocked out of the sky which led them up to this moment.

“General sir? Are you alright?”

Obi Wan blinked slowly as he took in the scene in front of him. More men he has failed to protect lying dead around him. “Yes Captain. I shall survive.” That’s more said then the bodies around him. 

“Are there any more survivors?” 

He took the Captain’s silence as an answer. Since he was aboard one of the 501st birds he didn’t know the men, but he still grieved for them as if they were in the 212th. All of them deserved better then this. 

“No sir, I am afraid not.” 

“What were their names?” 

He was once again met with silence and this time he allowed himself to turn, taking in the captain’s posture. “Ah, it was Tinker, Brand and Zip sir.” 

Obi Wan nodded as he knelt down, placing his fingers onto one of the men’s helmets.

“They deserved better then this.” 

“It wasn’t your fault sir.” Rex piped up behind him and logically Obi Wan knew this but he couldn’t help but wonder if it truly was. It seemed that no matter where he was he brought death and pain to others. 

“Obi Wan. It was not your fault.” Rex repeated as he laid a hand on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the muscle there. “This is war.” 

“Yes.” He whispered. “A war that should have never happened.” 

Rex said nothing to his softly spoken statement. Instead he knelt down beside him, his hand moving to his chin, ever so slightly tilting his head up so pale eyes met golden hazel. “When was the last time you slept?” 

He tried to count the days, exhaustion creeping up into his mind making it rather difficult to think clearly. “Too long I am afraid.” He admitted knowing that there was no way to hide his exhaustion from Rex. He was sure that Rex knew him far to well by now to even attempt to fool him.

“Lets find a place to sleep. Rescue shouldn’t be to long anyway.” 

“I agree.” Obi Wan muttered as he staggered to his feet, feeling warm when Rex wordlessly wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him close. It has been far to long since they last had a private moment for themselves. To bad he was to tired to take advantage of the moment. 

It wasn’t long until Rex eased him down into a small cave they stumbled upon, gentle hands moving to his neck as Obi Wan looked up at him, sighing as he leaned forward, placing his forehead onto his lover’s knee. “I am tired.” 

Rex hummed as he removed his hands, moving to remove his helmet. It wasn’t long until the man was seated beside him, allowing Obi Wan to slump onto his shoulder, an arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Tired of what exactly Obi Wan?” 

“This war. I wasn’t meant to take lives, I never wanted to.” He admitted, he wouldn’t dare tell the council this, or maybe even possibly Anakin. He had his own things to worry about, like his supposedly secret marriage to a certain Senator. Obi Wan couldn’t bear the thought of placing this onto his shoulders. 

“Is there any peace talks happening?” Rex asked quietly, they both knew he already knew the answer to his question. This was Rex's way to let him vent off his suppressed anger that he never let lose. It made him love the Captain even more. 

“Of course not! Nobody is doing a blasted thing about it, just letting it happen. The Chancellor might even see this war as a game, sometimes I wonder if he even uses it to get what he wants as if he was the secret Sith Lord.” 

“Is he?”

That made Obi Wan pause. “Of course not!” He cried out but now the thought wouldn’t leave him. It made sense in a way, the perfect hiding spot. “He’s Anakin's best friend. If he was the Sith Lord why let a Jedi get that close to him?” 

“It was just a thought Obi Wan.” Rex soothed, rubbing gentle circles into his side causing Obi Wan to slump farther into his side.

“A terrifying one.” He whispered as he curled up. “Do you know how crazy I would sound if I even brought it up to the council? If I brought it up to Anakin?” 

They lapsed into silence for a moment. The thought wouldn’t leave his mind now that he focused on it. What if he was the Sith Lord? What if he was getting close to Anakin as a plot for a much darker purpose? He couldn’t stop the small sigh that escaped his lips as he raised his head to place a kiss along his Captain’s jaw. He was probably just exhausted, he always did over think things if he didn’t get the proper amount of sleep. 

“Go to sleep cyar'ika.” 

Obi Wan hummed as he let himself curl in closer into Rex’s side, letting himself drift off to sleep. It was a thought that he can focus on another day, but for now he felt comfortable letting himself bask in the warmth of his lover.


End file.
